Vampire's Game
by Julienning
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was asked to deliver a package to a mysterious mansion. It turns out, this mansion isn't normal at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by this pic: 1297119**

**So, I'm back~**

* * *

><p><em>Do you know what vampires are?<em>

_They hunt humans and suck their blood. _

_Or worse, they kill them._

_You better watch your back._

_They might be out there to get you._

Kuroko Tetsuya aimlessly wandered around in the street, trying to find a certain house where his dearest mother asked him to deliver a package. The small teen didn't care what was inside, for all he wanted to do was to please her. Though, the package was kind of heavy that even the boy with small presence couldn't help but wonder what was inside.

"Do not open it," his mother warned.

Finally, after a long time of asking directions, the pale boy looked up to see a villa, one that was huge enough to house in an extended family, maybe even a clan. He pushed the doorbell reculantly knowing what would the other people think of him, a not-rich-boy approaching someone famous' home. That aside, his train of thoughts were interrupted as a lady in her late forties wearing a long black dress answered the gate. She had a warm smile on her face, making Kuroko sigh in ease.

"Excuse me," He tried to speak a little louder than usual, "I have a delivery for the Akashi family." Hoping that the lady would notice him, Kuroko tapped on the parcel he was holding. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself this time. As much to his surprise, however, the lady gave a response, meaning that she noticed him.

"Ah, you're Kuroko, aren't you? We've been expecting." She pulled open the gate slowly, making a slow creaking sound. "Come in, the master's expecting you."

Kuroko nodded, slowly stepping into someone's territory, a move that can change his life forever. As he entered the house along with the lady, he carefully observed his surroundings, as it was not everyday that he'll be able to be in an luxurious mansion.

Hmm, it must be nice to live here, Kuroko thought quietly to himself, but as soon after that, the woman began chattering so much, that Kuroko couldn't even pay attention to what she was saying. Every once in a while, the lady would call out to him asking a question, and Kuroko either shrugged or said a small 'yeah' in response. But as soon as they got into a door with a fancier design compared to the others, Kuroko knew that this was the den.

_"Vampires.."_

The light-haired boy spun around quickly, but much to his dismay nobody was behind him. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

The woman turned to glance at Kuroko with a hint of concern in her voice. "What's wrong, Tetsuya? Aren't you having fun?" The more she spoke, the more her voice changed. It sounded like she was a demon, and her eyes, which were brown, were slowly turning into yellow. How did she know his name? Nobody knew his first name except his mother.

Gasping silently, he dropped the parcel and slowly watched as the lady grew horns on top of her head. It was a terrible sight. She was growing claws and the more he looked, the more he wanted to run.

And, he bolted away as fast as he could, as far as his legs could carry him. He shut his eyes tightly and didn't dare to look back, as he could hear roaring sounds getting closer. Finally, he couldn't take the running anymore and ran inside an open door. He slammed the door quickly and looked for something to block the door. With little stamina left, he pushed a nearby cabinet in front of the door, and echoes of angry growls followed. Listening intently, he pushed his left ear beside the door and heard sniffing, but then the monster went to the opposite direction. The teal-haired boy sighed in relief, letting himself slide unto the floor, his heartbeat getting slower.

Does mother know about this? He questioned himself, hugging his knees tightly when he heard a slight chuckle.

"Of course she doesn't, you little cutie~"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm gunna stop here. Whoever can guess who the person is wins a one-shot from moi~ (one try only)<strong>

**Review plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Minna~**

**I hope all of you won't lose interest because of the type of the plot I chose, but if you read it, you'll realize that soon all the events that are in the cover of this fanfic will happen.**

**Let's just wait for the right time.**

**Oh, and anyways, Many people guessed at who was the mystery person and I decided that I will hold a random draw for all the people that got it correct~ to see who will get the one-shot prize.. I'll PM you ur number.**

**Enjoyy haha**

**Italics are for thoughts**

"Of course she doesn't, you little cutie~" A dark chuckle echoed across the room. Kuroko cringed at the sound, cowering back unto the wall in fear. He balled his hands into fists, trying to fight back his frightened expression which was fighting with his usual expressionless self. _This is not good.._ He thought, shutting his eyes tight. _This might be the end.. _Hearing footsteps coming closer, he clenched his teeth, waiting for the end.

Instead, a pat on his head startled the pale boy.

"It's okay, there's no need to be afraid.." A gentle voice replaced the dark chuckle he had heard earlier. The said boy slowly opened his eyes and moved his head to look up, his teal orbs staring at the most beautiful golden yellow eyes he has ever seen. A smile was on the stranger's face, showing a hint of mischief, and his wild golden blonde hair made him even look more of an evil guy. But.. At the same time.. A player.

"Who.. are you?" Kuroko asked, hesitant. _T-This can't be.. I thought I was dead._

The man in front of him slowly took his hand off the teal-haired boy's head, stood up, and gave a hand to him. On his lips weren't a smile anymore but instead a thin line.

"Kise Ryouta," he breathed in slowly, grasping for the smaller teen's hand and pulling him up. "You must be Kuroko. Indeed, we have been expecting you." Letting go of his hand, the blonde walked torwards the fireplace, sitting down on his chair that looked like an antique, which had a glass table in front of it, and on the table lay a chessboard, set with all the pieces. In fact, everything in the room looked old, like a palace. Kuroko, full of fright, didn't move a step and instead asked him another question. "That lady.. She.."

"She's a demon." Kise finished the sentence from him, earning a small flinch from the teal-haired boy. The older-looking teen's expression remained neutral, but still he kept talking. "I'm a vampire. You might not believe me, but after judging by what you saw earlier, it seems that I'll have no hard time convincing you at all." He paused, and Kuroko remained silent, waiting for more that the blonde had to say. "We vampires have to hide from humans. That's why we started up a rumor that this mansion is haunted. You haven't heard of it, have you not?"

"I..don't believe in rumors.." Looking at Kise closely, the quiet boy observed what he was wearing. He was wearing a white polo, slightly unbuttoned, black formal pants, and a black cape behind his back. Simple, yet original, what a vampire usually wears.

"Ah, I know, we have to wear this all the time in this villa," Kise seemed to have read the smaller boy's mind. "It's such a hassle to wear these things. We're usually, modernized, but according to tradition and all this." He sighed and turned to look at Kuroko with piercing gold eyes. "But, that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you, Kuroko. I wanted to ask you if you want to play the 'Vampire's Game'."

"Vampire's Game?"

Confused, his turquoise eyes stared straight at the blonde's golden ones.

"Yeah, the Vampire's Game. Let me explain. We've been watching you all this time, Kuroko. From the day you were born, from the time you said your first word, from the time you first went to school, we've been watching you. I know it sounds creepy, but we've been watching you your whole life. The reason is because you have the ability to control all us. You have the power to make mankind bow down to you, with us vampires and all mystical creatures under your rule."

"You mean, like a god?" Kuroko asked curiously, his palms sweating from excitement and fear.

"Yes." Kise responded. "We knew our fate. That is why the vampires, the werewolves and the shadow hunters are all out to get you. But before all that, we had to get you on our side. We need you to make vampires rule all.

We called it the Vampire's Game because the vampires are like the white pieces in chess. We attack first, and you, will be our pawn, for now. Our enemies are the black pieces." Kise finished, picking up a black king piece from the chessboard on the table in front of him and crushing it with his bare hand.

"..and why should I help you, then?" The teal-haired boy asked quietly, balling his hands into fists. Kise dropped the pieces of the king and turned his head slowly to face Kuroko. The smaller teen was staring at the floor, his aquamarine hair covering his eyes, and his jaw clenched tightly. "If you're evil then.. Why would I help you rule?"

The blonde smirked, amused at what he heard. "Are you playing hard to get? You're going to have to pay the price for doing so. Of course, it's all up to you. This isn't all my idea anyway." Standing up, the blonde vampire slowly walked away from the human boy.

"I suppose my brother will suck you dry then~ Good luck finding your way out, Kuroko." He stopped by the door. "I bet you won't." And then, he was gone.

**A/N: Chapter twooo~**

**Akashi will make his appearance in the next chapter xD**

**Thanks for all the support! Without you guys, I would have probably discontinued this.**

**Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter thuree~~**

**Tried to make this chappie in advance as a thanks for supporting me~ I really appreciate it.**

**Btw I made the poems if ur wondering lol it's soo hard**

**Italics = thoughts/flashbacks**

_Come on, think again, _

_Let's play the Vampire's Game._

_Come on, let's play,_

_We only have one day._

_-Unknown_

He, dumbfounded by the blonde's words, stared blankly at the wall, not knowing what the mysterious vampire had just said.

_"Are you playing hard to get? You're going to have to pay the price for doing so. Of course, it's all up to you. This isn't all my idea anyway."_

"What price do I have to pay for not turning against my own kind?" His head spun around with thoughts making him a little dizzy. Trying to regain his stance, Kuroko put a hand on a wall for support, feeling his forehead, expecting it to be warm, however, it wasn't. The small teen moved slowly torwards the door, feeling dizzier than ever. Trying to endure the headache, he walked out into the grand hallway, hoping that the demon lady wouldn't return.

_What did Kise mean by it wasn't his idea? And he had a brother too? This is all so confusing.. _

Suddenly, his knees began to ache, making him stumble unto the carpeted floor. The poor boy couldn't do anything much, but still, he struggled to find a way out. Until suddenly.. Everything became black. He had fainted.

_Am I dead?_

"Hey, who is this boy? Why the hell is he in the hallway?" An angry voice boomed.

"I don't know, but we have to call Akashi." A calm, gentle voice followed.

"How could he just faint in the hallway? Did he faint from too much sweets or something?" A childish voice asked.

"Hey, look, he's waking up!"

Kuroko opened his eyelids slowly, a faint feel of pain still lingering in his head. He sat up slowly, wincing as the pain attacked once more, and he put a hand on his head. Looking around, he stared at some new faces he hadn't seen before. There was a tanned man with dark blue locks, a fair-skinned man with green hair and glasses, and an innocent looking light-skinned man with long purple hair.

"Excuse me.. where am I?" the tealette asked, puzzled, while the tanned man just went into total outrage.

"You tell me! Who are you?! And why are you in our house? Are you a thief?" He yelled, and a few curses went out of his mouth. The emerald-haired man tried to calm him down while the purple-haired man bombarded the pale boy with lots of questions, until suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" A deep, strict voice silenced the three men in front of Kuroko, making them freeze in fear. The small boy turned his head to see a man, with red hair and matching ruby-red eyes was standing in front of him, and he was wearing almost the same thing as Kise, however, he had a ruby on his tie, while Kise didn't even have a gem. He had a stern face on that gave Kuroko the shivers, and at the same time, fascination.

_Could he be a vampire too? Actually.. _He turned to the three odd hair-colored men in front of him. _Could they be vampires too?_

"Akashi!" The tanned man tried to protest. "This strange boy was wandering around in the hallway! Do you think-" he was cut off by the man they called Akashi. "That's enough, Aomine. You know better than to curse someone out. Next time don't do it again. You got me?" The tanned man was caught off-guard.

"Yeah. I got it."

Akashi turned to face the frail boy, both of them making eye contact with one another. Kuroko's sapphire eyes dilated to see how beautiful the other boy's ruby eyes were.

"You.." He tried to speak, but then shook his head and pointed to the tealette.

"You're coming with me."

**A/N: Ohohoho. *raepfaceplz***

**Arigato for all the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guh late update orz**

**Sorry for kinda making this late, I couldn't access ffn and if you want more chapters, I always upload in dA so if u want you guys can check. My account is JellyTart**

* * *

><p><em>"I cannot believe what I had just heard,<em>

_For where I am in, a Vampire's herd._

_I do not know what to do,_

_Hey, would you like to be here too?"_

Kuroko's pale face began to sweat impotently as he trailed behind the red-haired vampire into the steep, dark hallway of the ancient-looking villa. Biting his bottom lip nervously, he dug his small hands deep into his pant pocket, realizing that he was still in his school uniform the whole time.

_How long have I been in here?_ He thought silently, continually taking a step forward until the older teen in front of him broke his train of thoughts.

"Tetsuya," He muttered coldly under his breath, eyes closed, and his feet stopped dead in it's tracks. The tealette shivered uncomfortably under his presence. They were standing in front of the door that seemed very familiar, one that Kuroko and the she-demon passed by. He tried not to think of it much, but after what he saw what she had transformed into, he couldn't help to think that his life might actually be in danger.

Akashi started pushing the grand doors of the den open, with Kuroko's light blue orbs sparkling in amazement. It indeed, indicated that this herd of vampires he had run into were super rich and lived in the comfort of luxury.

_They might as well be also powerful..._

The cold-hearted vampire walked slowly past a gigantic china pot that looked like it had been made a millennium ago. While the frail-looking boy took his sweet time looking around, Akashi sat down on an aged old fashioned couch, crossing his arms and sent Kuroko a very stern look that meant, _'Sit down, you can look at that later.'_

The light blue-haired boy obeyed, sitting across the same matching couch as the one the red-head was sitting on. For quite a moment, there was an odd tension between the two. The pale boy shifted unbearably under his perception.

"Tetsuya." He said again, yet in a very calm matter. "I need to talk to you about something. If it's okay with you."

"Yes," Kuroko said quietly, fiddling with his thumbs. "But, I know everything. Kise-kun told me." Akashi didn't show any sign of expression. On his lips remain a thin line, then a smirk started to form. "I know you turned him down." The tealette's head jerked up, and on his face was a look of surprise.

"How did you know?"

The red head stood up from his seat and sauntered over to a nearby wooden table where a pitcher of dark purple liquid inside of it and two glasses lay. He didn't answer for a moment.

"I know everything, Tetsuya." Was the reply, leaving the smaller teen utterly speechless and frightened. "I know you'd turn him down, but nobody says no to me." He walked back to his seat, carrying two glasses of the mysterious substance in them, and handed one glass to the boy sitting across of him.

"I apologize," Kuroko mumbled, observing the content of the clear wineglass being handed over to him. "But, my answer is still no, I cannot do that to my own kind." Akashi just simpered coyly at the boy's answer.

"That's wine, by the way," He smiled maliciously, pushing the glass into the boy's hands. "I think you can restate that answer, Tetsuya."

He pulled a a sharp knife and scraped it slowly across the pale boy's face. Kuroko winced in pain, while the scarlet-haired boy licked the blood trickling from his cheek. Smiling devilishly, he gave him a wicked grin.

"That's the first time again in years I have tasted blood so good."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! The next chapter MIGHT be longer if you do. :)<strong>


	5. Preview: Chapter 5

**A/N: Cuz I cannut keep u guys waiting, I gave you a headstart. CHAPTER 5 PREVIEW. WILL BE UPDATED AS SOON AS I FINISH CHAPTER 5.**

**Gomen 4 d late update, I've been busy.**

* * *

><p>The redhead smiled devilishly as he pulled away from the younger boy's face, licking away the blood that lay on his lips. Kuroko, flustered and at the same time his face swelling slightly, remained still as he watched Akashi look at him in a sinisterly.<p>

"You are mine, Tetsuya. And since I am the first to savor your blood, I control you. You are to obey my every command. Do you understand?" The vampire lifted the human boy's chin slightly, making sure they had direct eye contact. Kuroko couldn't do anything but mumble a small 'yes', then afterwards receiving a small pat on his sky-blue hair. "Good, because if you don't.." The pat stopped, yet the mystical creature's warm hand stayed. "I'll make sure you'll regret opposing me."

Kuroko dropped the wineglass, a shattering sound breaking the silence.

He withdrew his arm from the boy's head slowly, but he helped the small, frail boy up, motioning for him to trail after as he opened the wooden doors. Kuroko, hesitant, followed him, and they ended up walking down the long, dark hallway. The tealette and the red-haired boy kept silent. The sound of their footsteps echoed through the hall, Kuroko thinking silently about how the vampire made his heart pound rapidly – an odd sensation he had never felt before. Maybe this was normal? Since this whole vampire incident happened - it's clear that he would never be his same, emotionless self again.

"Akashi-san-" he tried to call his name, but as soon as the redhead stopped walking, the pale boy quickly clamped his hand unto his mouth in order to shut up. The older boy in front of him turned his head slightly in a certain angle which allows him to look at Kuroko sternly. Kuroko shivered, slightly backing away to give a certain amount of distance between him and the vampire. _You'll never know if he could just kill you right here and now. Vampires are hard to predict,_ a voice told him inside his head.

The tealette decided to ignore it. His head had been playing tricks on him lately, and he wasn't even sure if he should trust his own conscience right now.

"Tetsuya," he spoke, slowly. Kuroko braced himself.

"There's no need to be so formal. Just call me Akashi-kun." He started walking again, which made the frail boy's heartbeat relax, making him even smile a little bit, but decided to hold back.

_Maybe he isn't so scary and mean after all, _he thought to himself.

_No, he's dangerous._ The same voice from earlier, hissed in his head. Again, Kuroko decided to pay no attention to it. Thankfully, it won't be back soon. After a few more minutes of walking, they reached another room, an aquamarine door decorated with a light blue handle and light blue gems, some which are real-looking aquamarines, and some which he couldn't identify.

Akashi put a hand on the handle, not before pulling out a pair of matching white gloves decorated with a red satin lining and putting them on. Kuroko looked on, amazed, as the redhead pushed the door slightly ajar before opening it widely. "This is your room, Tetsuya." He said, a thin line on his lips, yet the tealette noticed that a hint of pride was in his tone. "The room is especially prepared for you. We put in items that you'd like, and the things you use every day."

The pale boy smiled softly at the sight of his new room. The wallpapers were a pale blue, his bedsheets and curtains were a shade of baby blue, and below his feet were crystal-blue marble floorings. It was a simple room, with a lamp beside the bed, a small desk.

"Get dressed, Tetsuya. You're coming with us to dinner, so please be in your best attire. There are some clothes in your closet, all of them fit you. Also, I'll send someone to accompany you. If you need anything else, just tell me." And with that, the redhead made his exit.

Kuroko sat quietly on his bed, utterly confused.

_How did I get into this mess?_

He looked at a nearby alarm clock sitting his light blue wooden desk. It was nine minutes past six. The tealette stood up, sauntering slowly to his aquamarine closet. His eye twitched. _How did they know I love blue so much.._

Sighing quietly to himself, the exhausted boy reculantly opened his closet. He then picked a simple semi-formal attire, a white button-down shirt, a black tie, and a pair of dress pants.


End file.
